


Name

by noero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noero/pseuds/noero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi only takes it off when they're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sihaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaiya/gifts).



> I'll drop this here too.

Levi isn’t one for sentiment. The title of _Captain_ is a word wasted on someone like him; it means nothing. Even worse, Erwin knows it means nothing. The hierarchy of the Legion is too arbitrary for these formalities and Erwin hasn’t even bothered to feign an explanation. 

This is a gift, something personal and only for Levi.

He frowns, remembering the paperwork and how his eyes traced the shape of the letters penned in Erwin’s hand. He wished the weight of it wasn’t so heavy on his shoulders. He feels heavier now that they’ve returned to the walls, more men gone under his decisions.

But Levi doesn’t deny Erwin a thing. He wore it well as he led his first squad into a mess of blood and bones.

Now that they are back in the safety of headquarters, hidden and trapped under layers of brick and mortar, the ground sways. Levi leans his head back against the tiled wall and closes his eyes, arms folded across his chest. “I didn’t ask for a promotion.”

“Noted.” There is the faint trace of laughter beneath Erwin’s voice. A betrayal. “You got one anyway.”

Shaking off expeditions feels clean only because Erwin is there. The flow of warm water into Erwin’s private shower is as soothing as any quiet riverside. Each time they return, Levi follows him back to his quarters like a well-trained dog and Erwin never asks him to leave. Levi keeps testing the limits.

If this isn’t normal, Erwin never says so.

Erwin removes his jacket, the fabric fraying around the wings like the childish ignorance it symbolizes. He removes his harness, piece by piece, and Levi pretends he doesn’t watch. 

Erwin is like rain on summer nights, the wet leaves caught in the humid air.

“You want the shower first?”

Levi doesn’t answer. The words are stuck somewhere in his chest, lost to the deceptive normalcy of watching his commander strip off the lingering remains of their last expedition. He discards his shirt and catches Levi’s gaze, blue eyes harsh against the thick steam.

There may be a time when Levi will question it but he doesn’t then. There are no words and no explanation. It may only be the haze of the foggy washroom and forgiving illusion of solitude.

Erwin leans in and his tongue sinks past Levi’s lips, the softness echoing in the electricity rolling across his skin. The awkwardness of the sudden action is hidden beneath the distinct affection in his movements. 

When he pulls away Levi’s body feels buoyant and it throws him. He’s never once before enjoyed the sensation of losing control.

He expects Erwin to turn away and act as though nothing happened. When he stays where he is, mouth still inches from Levi’s, he fights a sudden urge to flee. The safety of Erwin’s presence is disturbingly frightening.

“Why did you do that?” Levi’s voice sounds far away and fuzzy even though he says it with a sharp tongue.

Erwin has the audacity to smile at him. Without thinking, Levi leans in and kisses him again. Erwin’s lips feel strange and Levi wants nothing more than to memorize their shape, their size, and warmth. He wants to feel them against every inch of his skin.

It seems Erwin knows because he’s moving across Levi’s jaw, and down the gentle slope of his neck. His tongue is on Levi’s collarbone and his fingers tug at the straps on Levi’s thighs. The room is no longer fading candlelight but flashes of gold and red. 

There is danger to feeling loved and it’s different than the adrenaline rush stemmed from wind and leaves and trees moving beneath you. Naked trust is as sharp as a knife against your tender skin and as warm as blood draining from your wounds.

Being chained to that freedom.

Levi allows his commander to undress him in silence. He lets those hands to explore the contours of his body, fingertips grazing over his scars and tracing the fresh bruises dotted across Levi’s legs. 

Levi shows his ugliness, grants Erwin the freedom to erase it. 

They maneuver toward the shower and the water is as hot on Levi’s skin as Erwin’s hands moving up his inner thighs. It’s slow and agonizing, Erwin on his knees taking Levi into his mouth. 

It’s wet everywhere. Clean.

Levi is anchored.

His back arches. Fingernails scratch against the wet tile and for a brief minute the world around him ceases to exist. He feels the same joy he would in dying. He is full, whole, complete for the first time, without everything he thought he’d needed.

Tomorrow he’ll be Captain Levi and his bravery will inspire a new generation of recruits. None of them will think beyond that. 

None of them will know that the words mean nothing, except when his commander says it.

And he only says his name.


End file.
